


Hot, Cold and Explosives Fantasy

by Yourbizarrehentaiadventure



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourbizarrehentaiadventure/pseuds/Yourbizarrehentaiadventure
Summary: Literally just oneshot smut with Shoto, Katsuki and you.{ Shoto and Katsuki and you will age 18 and up }( I don't know the story Boku No Hero Academia or the characters )
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hot, Cold and Explosives Fantasy

The beginning of this work. You can request if you want but there are some rules. 

1\. I have a hard time writing gender neutral character so you must decide if the character are a boy or girl

2\. Will not write rape-noncon smut

3\. Will not write about, blood, poop, knife, gun, involving eyes, nose, ear or organs.


End file.
